This Moment
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - "The moment was ruined. Harry felt for a fleeting second that he and Draco would’ve been perfectly happy together. But it seemed to have torn them both apart, much more than Harry had expected." - Harry/Draco. One-shot. Angst.


It's longer than I expected it to be, but anyways, here's another Harry/Draco fic.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership, nor do I claim to own the Harry Potter series.

- -

**This Moment**

This was going to be it. This was going to be the day. For a year he contemplated, he discussed with himself the outcome and the consequences. But since when does Harry Potter care what other people think about him? When he was first accused as the heir of Salazar Slytherin, opening the Chamber of Secrets, he didn't care, and when he found out his godfather was Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer, he more or less embraced the man, having found his true family at last – next to the Weasleys. And when people doubted he'd have lasted in the Triwizard tournament, he fought his way to the top even when it gave off the death of young Cedric. Dolores Umbridge accused him of lying, accused him of making up horrid tales to get the Ministry's attention, but he didn't care. Those were five different years – four if you don't count the first year – and this year, his sixth year, things would work out. Finally because he knew that it would be the perfect year to admit what he felt.

_This is the moment,  
This is the time,  
When the momentum and the moment  
Are in rhyme!_

Harry waited for him to pass, waited for their eyes to lock. It was as if the gods were listening to him for a second later, a pale boy with sleek blond hair entered the corridor. Harry stepped out of the large statue he had been standing behind for just a few minutes ago and looked up at Draco Malfoy's face. The boy's features were not in its usual sneer, his eyes were red, his pale face sallow, he seemed paler than ever and his silvery eyes looked somewhat wet, sparkling, it gave off the impression that he had just been crying. Without another word, Harry stepped towards Draco and wrapped his arms around the boy. For the first time since Sirius' death, Harry felt happy, truly happy. He thought that the death of his godfather, his _second father _would prevent him from being happy, but now that he had Draco Malfoy in his arms he couldn't remember his plan anymore. He was hit by shock at the look of Draco's face, he looked so poor, not the flaunting Malfoy but a vulnerable one.

Draco soon sank into Harry's hug and where his sweater was dry it was now wet. Draco was spilling his tears into Harry's shoulder as one of his pale and cold hands tried to hug Harry back. Harry stroked Draco's hair, murmuring soothing words. He walked Draco out to the grounds where they would have more privacy – a lot of third years and fourth years from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had seen them, Harry didn't care, he didn't give a damn of what they might think. And as they walked, Harry never unlocked his hold on Draco, the boy still crying onto his shoulder. He sat them down under a cherry tree beside the lake, the school behind them. Draco was quivering, shaking, and where his held-up sobs were now a full-blown tear fest. Harry brushed Draco's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead warmly, his hand rubbing circles on Draco's back.

Harry wasn't happy. He felt Happy when Draco returned the hug, but was now shattered. Draco Malfoy was crying and he didn't know the reason. It was as if he wanted to cry as well. "What's wrong?" Harry murmured as Draco suppressed his cries, but was still sobbing. The blond was still shaking, both his hands around Harry's waist.

"I-I c-c-can't do it. . . h-h-he'll k-kill me! My m-mother, f-father. . . I c-can't do it. . . I d-don't want to do it!" Draco said, his voice quivering with a mixture of fear and defeat. Harry's hand stopped mid-stroke and his hand tightened around Draco reflexively.

"What do you mean he's going to kill you?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer. "Voldemort? He won't hurt you, Draco, or your parents." Harry whispered. Draco's sobbing stopped and he finally looked up to meet Harry's gaze. Emerald green and silvery grey locked together.

"I love you, Harry." Draco whispered, his sallow face slightly tinged with a pinkish blush. Even with the tint he still looked so poor, so vulnerable, so true. . . Before Harry could tell him how much he cared for Draco, the blond was already kissing him. It was not an urgent kiss, but a passionate one which seemed to have lasted for an eternity. Both boys wanted it to last that long, because together they were happy and all the problems were out of range. Together they were one. The moment was beautiful. But something wasn't right. Draco needed to do something. He placed a hand to Harry's cheek and looked down. Harry caught Draco's hand and whispered words of comfort once more, but Draco had already pulled away. He pushed himself off of Harry and stood up. For a moment he looked down at him. "I can't. We can't." He murmured before he swept away, his robes billowing behind him in the breeze.

Harry doesn't recall how long he sat there, how long he was wrapping his arms around his knees and how long his tears seemed to fell. Everything was going perfect – not in the happy sense, but he and Draco shared a love that could've withstood even Voldemort. But something was terribly bothering Draco – _My_ Draco – he corrected himself, his eyes were now bleary because of the tears, and for the second time in his life, Harry was crying just as hard as when Sirius died. He didn't know when Hermione and Ron had arrived. They were his best mates, the best friends anybody could have. Hermione ran to Harry and flung her arms around him, wiping his tears as she swept back his hair from his eyes. Ron hoisted Harry up and put an arm around his shoulders, helping his best friend walk. Supporting him like he always had. Hermione kept Harry's arm in a tight grip, while her left hand kept wiping at the tears Harry was still shedding.

They put Harry to bed, Hermione sitting at the edge of Harry's bed and Ron standing over them, his freckled face pale. He didn't want to see his best friend crying, crying himself to sleep. Hermione leaned forward and wiped at the tears once more. "Its okay, Harry. It's okay. We're here. Ron and I would always be here. . ." Hermione said and she choked, sobbing. She stood up, followed by Ron. At the doorway, Ron wrapped his arms around her and Hermione hugged him back. He kissed her forehead and smiled wryly.

"We know Harry. He's a strong one. You'll see, Hermione." Ron said, but he could've just kicked himself. They both knew that Harry would not be getting over that incident after a night's sleep. They both knew because they were Harry's best friends. They would never leave him. Not even if their life depended on it. After a moment, Hermione nodded and smiled back, Ron was now wiping her tears as she had wiped Harry's. She murmured a goodnight and ran her sleeve on her eyes, drying her tears and left.

The moment was ruined. Harry felt for a fleeting second that he and Draco would've been perfectly happy together. But it seemed to have torn them both apart, much more than Harry had expected.

A few floors down in a certain Slytherin's room, Draco Malfoy was bawling, his face buried in his hands as he rocked back and forth. Their love was not lost, it was only put on hold, but it ripped him apart, leaving Harry like that. It tore them both apart and shattered their hearts, a wound that would not heal so easily.

- -

Ei, hints of Ron/Hermione, yeah? Okay. Not much of a hint cause it's obvious they've been going out in the start of sixth year. But I love the pairing so much I just can't help but put bits and pieces into Drarry fics! Teeeee! I might put up a Ron/Hermione 'fic once I've thought about a cute plot. . . I just love them so much! -hug-

And also, I didn't know how this happened! It was supposed to be a happy fic but in the middle of it all I kinda lost it and yeah. . . I feel sad for Draco in the last part.

Oh, one more thing, I don't and won't support the pairing Draco/Hermione. Doesn't Draco make it obvious in all the books that he hates muggle-borns, and having said Slytherin Prince fall for Hermione would be out of character and we wouldn't want that. Well, I wouldn't. But who am I to talk in the first place? Well, whatever. That's all.

(Oh, and having to say 'the more you hate the more you love', that works for Draco and Harry. Draco doesn't hate Hermione, he's just not appose to muggle-borns. Tee.)

Thanks for the read. Reviews are appreciated.

Happy Holidays, all!


End file.
